Like Father, Like Son
by Chibi-girl
Summary: Harry finds a mysterious book in the library that claims to grant any three wishes of Harry's. What will Harry do when he askes to see his father?


Like Father Like Son  
by Chibi-girl  
Chapter 1: Library books and Flyers 

Authors Note: Totally Alternate Universe fic, just had to do this ever since I read that part in Order of the Phoenix's "Snape's Worst Memory". So bear with me on confusing parts. Most of this is guesswork and wishful thinking. 

"Harry do you have any idea what this is?" Ron asked pointing to a star in their Astronomy charts.

"No idea," Harry responded distractedly.   
  
A horrible sinking feeling was settling inside Harry, not to mention his arm hadn't stopped hurting. His mind was still on the Pensieve in Snape's dungeon. It was a strange feeling, for the first time he was actually sympathizing with his least favorite teacher, but it was obvious why. His father, someone how Harry had thought of noble, decent, something that he had to aspire too, had now looked like a jerk. It was really confusing though, everyone who knew him had always told him how great his father was, especially Sirius. (_Then again,_) a voice in Harry's head (_Sirius wasn't all that great either._)

His thoughts were interrupted by Ron's voice. "Harry? Hey!" Ron's voice rose louder as he tried to get Harry's attention.

"What?" Harry said quickly his attention turning back to his unfinished Astronomy essay.

"I was saying maybe you should find that bookI forgot the nameHermione always knew these things." Ron said scratching his head. "I don't knowmaybe Madam Pince knows."

"Okay," Harry said distractedly.

He got up sorely wishing that Hermione was here to help them sort out the pile of work that they had once again left to the last minute. It was no usehe could just imagine her response ("_If you wrote more often in the homework planner, maybe you would remember these things!"_).

Madam Pince, the librarian, was not much of a help to him either. Without a name of the book or the author, she couldn't hand him the book then and there. She did however point him to the Astronomy section. He headed there and pushing away his thought set to the task of finding a book that would help them.

It was a formidable task, there were about a thousand Astronomy books and Harry was at a loss about where he should start. He was beginning to think that he would have to start checking each book one by one, but he had a feeling that Madam Pince wouldn't approve. His eyes passed over the shelf and he saw something weird. In between Soaring the Stars by Stella Brightwaters and The Dark Side of the Moons by Diana Saurn, there was a lime green book with no name on the spine. It definitely looked out of place and Harry not seeing the harm in checking it out took the book from the shelf. The front cover had a title, but the words had long since faded out. He opened it.

A close look at the book proved to Harry that this was definitely not the book that he was looking for. However, the contents in the book had drawn him in. There were pictures of extremely happy people in what Harry thought were their fantasies. There was a balding middle-aged wizard swimming in a pool full with gleaming galleons on one page and another witch, a little girl was posing in front of hundreds of admirers smiling with a wide grin and teary eyes. There seemed to be no words in this book, just the pictures. He turned the page and the happy pictures ceased. A man was being dragged by Aurors to what looked like the courtroom that Harry had just been in at the beginning of the year and another man was about to have his soul sucked out by a dementor that was towering over him. Harry was unnerved but he kept turning pages. 

Finally he reached the end of the book and it seemed that the last page was full with words. On top it had a picture of a man in a shocking lime green robe and a hat topped with a star that sparkled. His flaming red hair that reminded him slightly of Ron's was poking out of the bottom of that hat. He was smiling at Harry expectantly. On the bottom of the picture there was what looked like an ad:

_The WishGiver  
~  
Have you dreamed of Fame?  
Fortune?  
Having your fantasies become reality?  
You're in luck!  
I, the WishGiver can grant you three, yes THREE wishes.  
No catches or hidden strings!  
What are you waiting for?__  
~_

__  
"Fancy your three wishes?" came a voice from the book.

Harry almost dropped the book but managed to keep it in his hands. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. Was it him or did he just hear a voice speak to him. "Over here!" the book piped up again. 

The picture of the wizard with the lime green robe and hat waved to him and winked. Harry goggled at the pictures. "What's wrong?" the picture asked seeing Harry's reaction.

"Ernothing?" Harry said feeling that he probably looked really stupid to anyone watching him. "Er-who are you?"

The wizards red eyebrows rose. "You sure nothing's wrong with you?" he asked. 

"Yes." Harry replied annoyed.

The man motioned downward to the ad. "WishGiver at your service!"

"Huh?" Harry asked.  
  
He had begun to think that this book was some sort of joke but from the look on the WishGiver's face convinced Harry to think about it. "So, what'll your first wish be?"

"Er" Harry said confused.

"Maybe you should wish the cat to give you back your tongue." The WishGiver said giving Harry a knowing look.

"No, I meanhow are you going to grant me two wishes?" Harry asked. 

"Are you blind as well as mute?" the WishGiver said obviously insulted at Harry's question. "Didn't you see those pictures?"

Harry nodded and the WishGiver grinned. "It was all my doing, it was!" he said proudly.

"Well" Harry started.

"Harry!" Ron's voice called from the front of the library. "Where'd you go?"

"I can't wish for anything now." Harry said to the picture.

Frankly, Harry didn't even know what to wish for now. Maybe for Sirius name to be cleared? Who knew? Just then he heard footsteps that sounded suspiciously like Madam Pince's heading towards him. 

He didn't know why he did it but he hid the book under his robes, crossing his arms to keep the book from sight. He turned back to the shelf putting on what he hoped was a convincing stare at the books. "Did you find what you were looking for?" she asked.

"Wha-no," Harry shook his head for emphasis.

Madam Pince looked Harry over. He wondered if she was a Legimiens like Snape. Then finally after what seemed like minutes she nodded. "I'm at the front if you need any help." She said leaving him once again to the shelf of books.

Harry felt a huge weight fall of him. He didn't want Madam Pince to see the book, he had a feeling that a book like this didn't belong in an Astronomy section. (_More like the Forbidden Section_ he thought grimly.) He decided to go back to the table where Ron was still squinting at his chart as if the answer was hidden in a spot he had overlooked. "Mate," Ron said looking up. "Find it?"

The grip around the book he was holding tightened. "No," Harry said picking up his pack and slipping in the book stealthily.

Ron sighed looking at the clock in the library. "I have Quidditch practice now," he said not sounding too thrilled at the prospect. 

"We'll do it after practice," Harry said. "Maybe I can convince Hermione to help us."

Ron gave him a look that said 'You wish', but he said nothing and packed up his bag. "See you at dinner."

Ron hurried out of the library leaving Harry by himself. He looked down at his essay that was almost blank. "Maybe I should wish for this homework to go away." He muttered dejectedly.

Packing his things he walked out of the library and headed towards the great hall. It was still empty, dinner would not start for a while and most people were outside enjoying the nice spring weather. Easter break was almost here and the fifth and seventh years were determined to spend the last of the free time they had before going into frantic studying for the O.W.L's and the N.E.W.T's that were coming after the break. He couldn't go outside and be seen talking to a book. Harry could just imagine the Daily Prophet if anyone had seen him, more proof to everyone that he was crazy. The best bet, Harry decided, was to go back to the dormitory. He was sure no would be in there.

So instead of heading for the doors leading outside, Harry went the other way towards the portrait of the Fat Lady where he said the password and walked in. The common room was empty except for a few second years playing Gobstones, a wizard version of marbles, except that the marbles shot out a nasty smelling liquid to the person who had lost a point. The second years didn't notice Harry and he walked up the stairs to his dorm room.

It was empty as Harry expected. He went to his four-poster and sitting down in his bed took out the book again, turning it to the back of the book with the picture and the ad. "It's you again!" the WishGiver said cheerfully. "I was wondering if you were going to come back."

The wizard rolled up his lime green sleeves. "First wish?"  
  
Harry blinked; he hadn't given a wish much thought. He still didn't believe that the book had the power to grant wishes. He decided to do something simple, as to not to get his hopes up. "Well, I could sure use something to eat."

The WishGiver puffed up indignation, reminding Harry of Hedwig in one of her moods. "Surely you can come up with something better than dinner?"

"What's wrong with my wish?" Harry asked. "I have three don't I?"

The WishGiver sighed. "Your loss," he said shaking his head.

Suddenly the page turned into a contract that said:

_**I, Harry Potter, am asking of the WishGiver's services to wish for 'something to eat'.**_

On the bottom of this there was a space for a signature. Harry stared at the page. "Well, sign it!" the WishGiver said.

He rummaged in his pack for a quill and ink and dipped the quill into the ink and signed the page. His signature disappeared in the page. Then the rest of the page disappeared and the WishGiver's picture appeared once more. The star on his hat was shining brightly obscuring the rest of the picture. "One wish coming up!" the WishGiver said excitedly.

There was a huge flash of light, blinding Harry. It was a while before he could see again. Rubbing his eyes he looked at the picture. "Well," Harry said. "Where is it."

The WishGiver smiled smugly. "Look around." He said.

Harry did and his mouth dropped open. At the side of the bed was a table with food. Harry could see a plate of treacle tarts and he reached to touch it, as if making sure it didn't disappear. It was real! Harry looked back at the book with an awestruck expression. "So it is true," he said.

"Of course!" the WishGiver said exasperatedly. "What have I been telling you?"

Harry instantly began to think of the possibilities. He had two wishes left, what he should wish for? Many things came into focus, maybe he should wish for all O's in his O.W.L's, or maybe he should wish for Professor Umbridge to go away. He stopped however, the image of his father when he was fifteen, had come up in his head. He wished that he could go back and see him; maybe he'd understand him more.

"Okay!" the WishGiver said suddenly.

The page turned into the contract once more, this time it said 'To see my father'. Harry's eyes widenedit must have read his mind. However he got his quill again and with a determined look signed the bottom. "Get ready!" the WishGiver said once again.

There was the flash of light again and everything went black. He was unconscious for what seemed like an eternity and then he felt a shock as someone slapped him. "Hey, are you okay?" a girls voice said.

Harry opened his eyes and it was all he could do not to yell. There was a face staring down at him that seemed oddly familiar. He didn't know quite where to place it and then her realized.

He was staring at his mother.

  



End file.
